The Importance of a Special Day
by ClassicalLover
Summary: Monaco learns what it means to fully cherish oneself. An attitude most people don't master in a lifetime.


The Importance of a Special Day

Monaco Birthday Story

January 8, 2012

"**The longer I live, the more I realize the impact of attitude on life. Attitude, to me, is more important than facts. It is more important than the past, the education, the money, than circumstances, than failure, than successes, than what other people think or say or do. It is more important than appearance, giftedness or skill. It will make or break a company... a church... a home. The remarkable thing is we have a choice everyday regarding the attitude we will embrace for that day. We cannot change our past... we cannot change the fact that people will act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude. I am convinced that life is 10% what happens to me and 90% of how I react to it. And so it is with you... we are in charge of our Attitudes."-Charles R. Swindoll**

"So, today's the day."

"Yes, it sure is."

"You don't sound too happy."

Actually she was indifferent. Today was her birthday, but she had them for about seven hundred and fifteen years now. It really wasn't all that fun anymore.

Monaco squirmed in her chair. She was with her monarch, Prince Albert II, in his royal palace in a huge room made for festivities and balls. It was grand to say the least. The chandeliers glowing and sparkling from all the real diamonds it has. The walls in the room were decorated with portraits of the royal family, past and present, with the occasional expensive vase, flowers, and other knick knacks lining the walls. The curtains that cover the gargantuan windows were separated, their delicate silk cloth flowing to the floor elegantly.

They were waiting for the other members of the royal family and government officials to arrive to start the party. Her birthday party, to be exact. Today was January 8th.

Monaco didn't really know why Prince Albert _insisted_ on celebrating this day. Of course, that's when the House of Grimaldi took power and thus she became what she was to represent, but it still wasn't the same as when she got her constitution ratified on November 19, 1911. No longer was she considered a break-away region, but an actual country albeit small.

"You don't seem too pleased about it," Prince Albert repeated. He was looking at her coolly. He was far use to these antics that Monaco did.

"Actually, Prince, I'm indifferent. Pray, tell me what you would feel when you lived as long as me," Monaco said slightly irritated.

The Prince chuckled, "I reckon I would feel the same as you. But tell me if you know why I insist on celebrating this day."

Monaco became all the more agitated. It showed too. Her face was scrunched in a light scowl. Her legs, neatly crossed, were jingling from shaking her lower leg, like how someone would when impatient. Her arms were crossed tightly and she was _glaring_ at a select piece of the wall across from her. You could almost see lightning bolts shoot out of her. She is the most uptight country, after all.

Prince Albert smiled when he got his answer (which was no reply on Monaco's part). He got up from his chair and walked to the window that was back to him. Staring intently out unto the beautiful streets of Monaco, he asked, "Do you remember that day?

She sighed and answered, "All too well."

_The night was an ominous one, almost like it was foreshadowing something from the future. It was dark with some heavy clouds in the sky. A faint trinkel of silvery light blanketed the clouds. The moon was hiding tonight._

_She had just escaped from France's to follow _him_. She knew, could_ feel, _that something was going to happen tonight. That would affect the both of them._

_She was glad that she was small, for once, only coming up to three feet. It made her steps be very light, even though she had to run to keep up. She knew that she wasn't a normal little girl. France picked up on it too. She learned to fast and understood things too quickly for a small _normal _child._

…_But a small _nation _child would. She wedged herself in between two bushes so as not to get caught by the man. He was talking very animatedly to this other man with a couple other people tonight. They were Francesco Grimaldi and Rainier. Tonight was the night to seize the fortress on "the rock" of Monaco. Soon to be independent._

_When Monaco heard her name and the mention of country, she jumped. She was excited about becoming a country, like France. Of course, since she was still young she forgot the importance of her stealthiest. An attribute she would gain later._

_Francesco turned his head and saw the rustling of the bushes, instinctively drawing out his sword._

"_Who goes there," he said in a tenor voice. He went up to the rustling bush and poked it. It grazed Monaco's arm._

"_Ow. Stop! I am only a little girl. Don't kill me!" She wailed with tears on her eyes._

_Francesco looked back at Rainier. They both shared a confused look. A girl…?_

_Francesco made a move to cut in between the bushes to retrieve the toddler. "Hey, what are you doing here little one?" he asked softly. He grabbed a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with it. "What are you doing here?" he repeated._

_Monaco (after composing herself) said, "I came to follow you. I don't really know why… But I needed to."_

_Francesco thought about this for awhile. He knew of those "special people." Supposedly to represent nations and territories. Was she…?_

"_Francesco, what shall we do with the girl? Surely we can't take her with us," inquired Rainier._

"_No, we must. I need all of you and this girl we may need," Francesco answered._

_Rainier shook his head at Francesco ways._

"_When shall we start?"_

_Francesco smiled wickedly._

"_Now."_

…

_Monaco couldn't believe what was going on. They were all dressed up like friars. How is this supposed to take over the castle?_

"_Remember the plan?" Francesco asked everyone. They all nodded._

"_Okay then, let's go. Monaco, remember if I have to put you down to fight, you run okay," Francesco instructed._

_Monaco nodded her head in understanding. She closed her eyes to pretend she was asleep as she felt the movement of thumping feet hitting the ground._

_She knew they were at the fortress gate when she heard the rehearsed lines that Francesco and his relative, Rainier, practiced._

_Rainier started, "Please let us through guard. We are all friars just here to ask for donations to our group."_

_Francesco played his part. "Yes. The Duke likes us to negotiate our matters to him. Please, we mean no harm."_

_The guards looked at each other and nodded. Friars were a common thing to come to talk with the Duke. They stepped aside, pushing a huge knob out of the slot on the majestic doors and said, "You may pass."_

_Francesco led the others with his head bowed. On the bottom of his robe cover sleeve, he twitched his hand a little. The cue._

_The men at the back put their hand on the handle of their swords preparing to strike. The guard on the left noticed first. "Hey!" he shouted. He made a move to attack, but got struck by one of Francesco's henchman. The other guard pulled a knob that made the torches around the hall flicker. A code._

"_Run," Francesco ordered. No one needed to be told twice._

_Other guards came from all around the castle. Rainier and the other men were too busy fighting them off to really move anywhere. "Francesco go!" We will overrun the castle. You go to the Duke!" Rainier yelled while fighting. But Francesco wouldn't leave his cousin or the other men by themselves. "No, I shall fight with you." He made a move to set Monaco down, but Rainier interjected, "You need to go to the Duke. It will be faster to take over the castle."_

_Francesco was always one to listen to reason. He nodded and ran towards the Duke's chambers, holding Monaco close to his chest._

_It was easy to slip in, once he got there, because of the guards fighting his men. Francesco knew that the Duke would be in hiding for safety. So he went in search of small enclaves, rollover walls, anything that was not easily found._

_Francesco finally found a small four brick enclave in the wall. He expected it with the other brinks and the resemblance was almost identical. _Almost. _The four bricks were a _slightly _different shade. Something you wouldn't be able to tell from afar._

"_Monaco, I must put you down to open this enclave. Stay close to me for the rest of this…," Francesco instructed. Monaco nodded and when set down clung to the tails of his robes._

_Now if his theory was right, the enclave should rollover enough with a push albeit hardly. So Francesco pushed with his might and sure enough it opened, revealing a dark hole big enough for people. Francesco had a glint in his eyes. "Follow me, Monaco." And down they went._

…

"_Hello your majesty," Francesco said sarcastically to the Duke. They had finally got there with some difficulty avoiding booby-traps and bewildering tunnels. The Duke was hiding in a barely lit room._

"_We meet again, Francesco," the angered voice of the Duke said. How did he find him?_

_Francesco smiled sadistically, "I bet you are wondering how I found you. Logic does some good in this world, I see…"_

_Used to Francesco's antics, the Duke answered, "You're not getting this castle, Francesco. After this, I shall see the King put you to death."_

_Francesco scoffed, "You know your beloved cousin doesn't like you. This little area isn't even the King's favorite. You would do better to just give in to me. I have proof that your time has come." Francesco moved aside to reveal Monaco. She stared at the Duke with wide eyes._

_The Duke stared back and laughed loudly. "A little girl is your proof? You are literally insane." He laughed some more at the thought._

"_You are ignorant if you can't see. This little girl is not crying or scared. That is not normal for a child her age. Oh, and get this. She says her name is Monaco. The very name of the region. You, of all people should know about abnormal species," Francesco stated. He patted Monaco's head softly._

_The Duke stood there surprised. He knew of those "special people." His cousin was the boss of one. _France._ She surely cannot be one of them. "She is too small to be one yes?" Though he was unsure._

"_She will grow." Announced a new voice. Rainier. He walked out of the shadows with some of the other men. "I see why Francesco wanted her to stay. If his theory is right, your time of ruling has come. Which," he raised up his bloody sword and motioned towards the left-over men, "is true. We took over your castle. All your guards are gone or have retreated. Nothing left but my men behind me."_

_The Duke stood there frozen. Francesco's grin was sinister. He walked up to the Duke and spoke softly in his ear. "You are finished. I told you I would take over this castle." He turned around and said stridently, "Leave now and you will be alive to rule somewhere else. Men escort him to the nearest town."_

_The men walked up and grabbed the Duke by the arms. His head hung in defeat. Francesco and Rainier were successful in there capture._

…

_After hours of celebration, Francesco named the castle "House of Grimaldi" and appointed Rainier as Lord of the 0.76 miles of land they now rule._

_Monaco sleepily walked next to Francesco, who was laying down, resting. "Francesco, I feel different." He looked at her and smiled. She had grown about two inches and looked a little older. "You are different! You've grown too quickly for a normal child and seem to have different mannerisms."_

_Monaco shook her head, "Yes. I feel people inside me, if that makes sense. I also feel you and Lord Rainier more as well. It's hard to explain… B-but most of all… I don't feel the connection to France and North Italy as strongly as before. It's like they… were never there."_

_Francesco's suspicions were right. She was like France and the others. A representation. "You are one of them. I am one of your people now. And all these commoners in your dominion are your people. You represent us, Monaco. You _are_ Monaco! The one I gave independence too."_

_Monaco smiled and hugged Francesco. "I guess I am."_

Monaco looked up from the floor after retelling that day. _Today._ Prince Albert gave her a warm smile after turning around. "I love that story. Francesco was really something. Now, do you know why this date is so important?"

Monaco beamed at the Prince and nodded her head. "My birthday is when I became me. When Monaco became Monaco and nothing else. No one can take that away from me."

Prince Albert smiled wholeheartedly.

"Exactly."

**Francesco Grimaldi and his relative Lord Rainier stormed the castle on the rock of Monaco on January 8, 1297. After overtaking the castle, Rainier became Lord Rainier I. On Monaco's coat-of-arms, it shows two men dressed up like monks with swords representing this day. Francesco's family still rules Monaco with Prince Albert II as the current monarch.**

_**Arthur Notes:**_ Let's just pretend that I put this up on January 8th, okay? Okay. So a lot of research went with this and a lot of thinking on how I would want to write this historical fiction, while keeping the Hetalia flavor intact. So this took me longer than expected… I enjoyed it though! And learned new history. I hope you get the gist of the point I was trying to make. This story is up for interpretation, so tell me what you think. As I already have mine. I will make another one-shot for Prussia and update my chapter story "What Life Gives You" pretty soon, so watch out for that my followers. Constructive criticism is always great. Cookies to anyone who reviews!

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful Himaruya Hidekaz.


End file.
